official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Tullahoma, Tennessee
Tullahoma is a city in Coffee County, Tennessee. The population of the city is 18,655, making it the largest in the county. The city is home to Arnold Air Force Base. Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the city is: 85.60% White (15,968) 7.25% Black or African American (1,352) 3.95% Hispanic or Latino (736) 3.21% Other (599) 15.4% (2,872) of Tullahoma residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Tullahoma has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The city reported 11 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.38 murders a year. Pokemon See the Coffee County page for more info. Fun facts * The selection of Tullahoma as a headquarters by Confederate General Braxton Bragg has been much criticized by military historians. Although the location was strategic with regard to the road and rail network, it had no strong natural defenses. Bragg did little to fortify it while his forces occupied the area. Eventually the town was evacuated without a battle. * At the turn of the 20th century, Tullahoma became a popular health destination, with many spas across town to take advantage of Big Springs. Manufacturing was developed in the area, notably of shoes, clothing, and sporting goods. In 1924, the General Shoe Corporation was established here, which eventually developed as Genesco. The diversified apparel firm is Tennessee's oldest listed firm on the New York Stock Exchange. Since the early 1900s, a variety of sports products have been manufactured in Tullahoma, including baseballs, bats, and golf clubs by Campbell Mfg, Wilsons, Worth Sports, Tennessee Tanning Co. and Rawlings. * Tullahoma celebrated its 150th (sesquicentennial) anniversary on October 4, 2002. * From the 1930s to mid-20th century, the area benefited from considerable federal investment and development: the projects of the Tennessee Valley Authority constructed dams and related facilities to generate hydroelectric power and electrify many rural areas, as well as providing needed jobs during the Great Depression. Camp Forrest was established during World War II as an infantry training center and later POW camp. The Arnold Engineering Development Complex (AEDC) was the site of early wind tunnel testing by the Air Force and NASA. Later the state established two institutions of higher learning here, Motlow State Community College, and the University of Tennessee Space Institute. * Today manufacturing makes up a smaller part of the Tullahoma economy. The town's growth has been steady though slow since the late 20th century, based on a mixture of education, services, tourism, and retail. The presence of AEDC and the Space Institute, combined with a convenient proximity to the aerospace center of Huntsville, Alabama, has bred a small but thriving aeronautical industry as well. A national aircraft preservation museum, Beechcraft Heritage Museum, was established on grounds south of the city's municipal airport. * Tullahoma is renowned for its diverse performing arts groups. Tullahoma High School supports instrumental, vocal, theatrical, and visual arts. The THS Band program is recognized for it excellence across the state and country. Their bands have received numerous honors under the direction of Stephen and Marion Coleman and currently, Justin Scott and Lisa Burden. The choral department was developed under Ann S. Baldwin, who started its show choir in 1976, one of the first in the area. Reviving in the past two years is the theatre program, under the direction of Aaron Miller. The past two years include productions such as The Princess Bride, Beauty and the Beast, and The Phantom of the Opera. * Tullahoma is the birthplace of Jimmy Valiant and Ally Walker. * Tullahoma has a good bit of amenities to offer. It has dollar stores, Tullahoma Regional Airport, Lakewood Golf & Country Club, two contest halls and showcase theaters, some local restaurants and businesses, some public battle fields, a few sports complexes, a bowling alley, Ollie's Bargain Outlet, a bit of auto parts places and car dealerships, Northgate Mall and a few other shopping centers, Kroger, OfficeMax, Walmart, Nintendo World, Solstice Apparel, some fast food and a few chain restaurants, Food Lion, London's Restaurant and Bar, Hands-On Science Center, a Verizon retailer, Goodwill, Aldi, Lowe's Home Improvement, electric showers, a bit of hotels/motels, Daddy Billy's Restaurant & Bar, Emil's, The Celtic Cup Coffee House, a few RV parks, Short Springs Natural Area, Piggly Wiggly, and a few other things. Category:Tennessee Cities